Dreams Come True
by Seething Pyro
Summary: Hogwarts is a Muggle high school. Draco and Hermione hate each other, but they soon realize that they're not so different. Can love blossom? Will they be able to survive the ridicule?
1. Just Another Day

CHAPTER 1~ Just Another Day  
  
She looked at the silver blade as she contemplated running it over her already scarred wrist. It started months ago and she couldn't seem to cease this rash activity. The blade is cool against her flawed skin. She pressed down roughly but didn't drag it; not yet. She thought ^What am I doing this for? Why do I put up with the pain of this when I can just end it all now? There are other ways I can go around this.^ She sighed. No, not death. Not yet. With a swift movement she made another slash. Then another just for the hell of it.  
  
Blood. Her blood, running down her pale skin. Beautiful, red, flowing. She loved it. It took her to another planet. Her own alter world where everything was perfect. Yeah right, a perfect world. It doesn't exist.  
  
She brought her wrist to her mouth and sucked the blood that was flowing freely. The taste of her blood took her to new places. She didn't know what her passion for blood was, but there was something.  
  
Sleep. It over-took her body after every time she bled. Maybe it was the drain of what she needed to survive. Her eyes drifted closed. Her hand fell limply by her side, the knife falling from her grasp. Dreams. They flooded her mind night after night. That dream. Those eyes. That hair. Always the same. Always haunting. What could it mean?  
  
XXXDreamXXX  
  
She walked along the silent corridor. Her mortal enemy awaiting her arrival at the other end. Silver-blonde haired, grey-eyed, arrogant. That was he. He took her hand in his and rolled up the sleeve of her large hoody. A long, pale finger traced the new scars. He brought her wrist to his lips and planted butterfly kisses along her scars. She tried to pull away, but his other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Going so fast, love?" he questioned. "What, don't want to stay?" His voice tormented her. His eyes filled with sarcasm.  
  
"Let me go," she hissed.  
  
"Oh, but where would you go? Back to that house? To where you don't belong? You could be here, with me."  
  
"I wouldn't go with you if you were the last man on Earth. I'd rather take my chances at home than with you and your.do you call that a family?"  
  
He glared at her. "And what do you call the scoundrels you live with?"  
  
She held her glare. Never show weakness. It was the one rule she made for herself. "Do not ever talk about my family. You know nothing about it. You do not know what I have been through."  
  
"Oh, but I do, my dear. I know all too well." He leaned closer to her and nibbled on her ear. "Would you like me to tell you all I know?" he whispered.  
  
"No," she breathed breathlessly. "I don't want to know." Her eyes closed as she turned her head slightly and caught his lips in hers. "Just make me forget. Make me forget everything."  
  
He kissed her again. Rough and deep. Filled with lust as well as passion. He began to run his hands along her body.  
  
XXXEnd DreamXXX  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She groaned inwardly and buried her face in her pillow. It was the same every night. Sleep was never something she could come by. He haunted her. Every day he taunted her. Why then did he fill her dreams? What does he know?  
  
The clock read 3:54 am. For hours she sat and stared out her window. Hours contemplating how to dress for school the next day. Hours coming up with snide remarks that might help her defend herself against him. Hours trying to figure out the best way to flee her home.  
  
At 5:45 she rose from her bed and dressed (she showered the night before). By five-to-six she was ready for the hell that awaited her.  
  
"Bitch, get down here now!" a male voice screamed.  
  
She trudged down the stairs. Another great wake up call from the man who called himself her father.  
  
Ever since her mother died the year before, life had gone downhill for Hermione Granger. Her father had become abusive. Her brothers beat her up without so much a scolding from their "father." At school she was able to put up a façade around her. No one knew anything was wrong. Faked smiled, false happiness, unnatural giddiness from drinking too much coffee in the mornings before departing for her high school. She could do it all.  
  
"Yes, Father," she mumbled as she stood before him.  
  
"Breakfast before I go to work," he demanded not shifting his gaze from the T.V. that was replaying clips from all the sports games and races from the previous day.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're unemployed. Make your own damn breakfast. I got a bus to catch." Grabbing her book bag off the floor, she stormed out the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
She strolled down to the street corner where she met up with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Her breath was visible in the cool winter air. They were the only two people who really knew what went on in her life. She greeted them both with a hug.  
  
"'Morning boys," she muttered with a faked smile. "I don't know how you put up with me everyday."  
  
"'Cause we're your best friends, 'Mione," Harry responded while looking at her sympathetically. "You know that we will always be here for you."  
  
"Yeah, even if it is 20 below zero," Ron chimed in.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she lit a cigarette.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances as they continued the long walk toward their school. They preferred walking to taking the bus, so they always left early so they would arrive on time.  
  
"Why do you insist on doing that?" Ron asked. "It's bad for your health."  
  
Hermione sighed as she took a long drag. "Because it relaxes me."  
  
Harry shook his head at Ron. A signal to not pursue the issue.  
  
The bitter air cut through their skin, chilling them to the bone. Harry kept rubbing his gloved hands to his cheeks while Ron folded his arms tightly across his chest. Both bent their heads down against the wind.  
  
The only one who didn't seem to mind was Hermione. All she wore was a black hoody with a flaming skull printed on to it and baggy jeans. Her fingers were un-gloved and she wore no form of protection on her head. She walked with her head up, seemingly unaffected by the biting air.  
  
The school was could be seen by now. Harry and Ron were grateful, but Hermione was a bit downtrodden. She hated going to that place every single day. She hated the teachers, her classmates, the principals, even the janitors were on her shit list. They all thought she was smart, a bookworm, the person that would tutor them if ever they were having trouble. Just because she received good grades didn't mean she studied. In fact, she only ever opened her books to do her homework when at home.  
  
Groups were already forming in the courtyard. The jocks in one corner, preps in another, the skaters and punks grouped together, the wannabe skaters, the nerds, the gangs. They were all there.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron found their group. It consisted of mostly skaters and punks, but they chose not to associate with the others. It was a group of outcasts. The ones who were truly different. The ones who didn't want to belong. They were always there for each other to rely, this group of about ten or so. No backstabbing occurred, no lies or deceit, nothing that would hurt any other member. It was just.them.  
  
Hermione greeted her friends with her faked smile. They all believed it to be real. They only knew that Hermione had domestic problems. None of them knew to the extent these problems went. Well, none but Harry and Ron that is.  
  
She looked past her group. There he was. Her enemy looking right at her. Staring. She suddenly felt vulnerable. Could he see through the façade? It was impossible.wasn't it?  
  
Out of nervous habit she ran her hand through her short, artificially red hair and started tapping her foot to a beat only she could here.  
  
The bell rang. Time for another long day at Hogwarts High.  
  
She separated from her friends as they entered the building. Her locker was separated from everyone else's. Automatically her fingers began fiddling with the lock. She didn't even have to think about the combination anymore. It was automatic.  
  
As soon as she opened the door, it was slammed closed by a silver-eyed boy. He was smirking and leaning casually against his locker, which happened to be next to hers.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she demanded in a sweet voice. He wanted her to get all worked up, but she learned that he's easier to deal with when one remains calm.  
  
"I don't know," he answered simply. "Maybe just to piss you off. Add to everything else you have to deal with."  
  
"And what would you know about my life?" She looked up into his eyes and held his gaze.  
  
"More than you would care to imagine, Granger."  
  
"I can imagine quite a bit. Why not enlighten me?" She quirked and eyebrow, her gaze still unwavering.  
  
He shook his head. "'Cause you're not worth my time. You're just filth. You don't deserve to go to this school."  
  
She rolled her eyes and opened her locker once more. "I've heard this all before, Malfoy. I'm dirty, filthy, undeserving of praise and friends. I shouldn't be living. My parents are-is scum. When is it gunna end? You're wise-ass remarks are becoming lame. It's been this way since we were in pre-school. Will you ever grow up?" She switched her books then closed her locker. And looked back up into his eyes once more.  
  
"Nah, what fun would that be?"  
  
She pushed past him and started for her first class, which she unfortunately had with him. He trailed behind her, still talking.  
  
"What other beaver-toothed person would I have to make fun of? I mean, I would make fun of your hair, but I see that after your mum died you cut it all off. Does that have any significance?" She ignored him and stepped into the classroom. "You know, it's not that easy to get rid of me considering I sit right next to you."  
  
"I can always just request that my seat be changed. Would you be happy then, Malfoy?"  
  
"No, not exactly. I wouldn't have anyone to torment during Binns' boring lectures. What would I do for forty-five minutes?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno. Here's an idea, take notes! Wow! What a concept! Did you ever even think of that? Apparently not," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I see that someone is in a lovely mood this morning."  
  
Hermione chose not to respond as she looked out the window. There was no way to get rid of him. Even if she tried to ignore him, he'd say something stupid to just get her to open her mouth in retaliation.  
  
The next bell rang. Class officially started. Professor Binns stepped up to the lectern and began his lesson on the Age of Exploration. Although bored from the start, Hermione copied notes so she would be prepared for the test. The only time she ever looked at her notes was the first day she took them, so she preferred to take good notes rather than be choppy.  
  
A piece of paper suddenly landed on her desk. From the untidy scrawl, she knew it was Malfoy's handwriting.  
  
*Why do you always have to be such a bitch? What if I really was concerned about your personal life and I wanted to be of assistance to you? Maybe I am truly concerned about you and just won't show that to others because of my reputation.*  
  
Hermione frowned at the note. Yes, of course he was concerned. That's why he tormented her non-stop. She couldn't believe what an ass he was.  
  
She tossed the note back at him and continued with her notes, not expecting him to pursue the issue any farther. As far as she was concerned, no one truly cared for her and no one ever would. Any person who acted nice to her was merely feeling pity for her because she lost her mother.  
  
*See, this is what I'm talking about, my dear. You think that everyone hates you. I would really like to talk to you alone sometime. Why don't you meet me in the library during lunch? I promise I won't set you up or anything like that. I just want to talk. Okay?*  
  
Hermione sighed as she read the note through. She didn't exactly want to meet him, but she didn't exactly have a choice. Harry and Ron, she knew, wouldn't be happy with her if she didn't eat lunch with them. It was always the three of them. She never needed anyone else. Why now was Draco Malfoy all of a sudden interested in her? He may be a punk, but he was popular. Everyone loved him, well with the exception of Hermione and her group of friends. He could have almost any girl he wanted. Why did he have to choose her to torment?  
  
I don't know. I'll have to talk to Harry and Ron. I'm not really all that thrilled with having to meet you of all people alone. You really are not the number one person on my list.well actually you are. On my list of people to kill, that is.  
  
Content with her response she threw it back at him and hit him in the side of the head. He glared at her, but she just smiled sweetly and pretended like it didn't even happen. Binns was still droning about Columbus and the Native Americans. The guy couldn't make anything exciting.  
  
*I realize that I have been an ass to you since well the day we met, but today I won't do anything to upset you. If I do, I will let you.um smack me across the face or something. Or whatever you want. Just meet me in the library, please?*  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
She gave it back to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smirk. The typical Malfoy response.  
  
Class ended and she soon met up with her friends Kelly Yarbrock and Lana Erstad. They had been pretty good friends since the previous year when the first met. Both knew about her problems with Malfoy and when she told them what happened, they were disappointed that she actually consented.  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" she groaned as they turned a corner.  
  
"Um, say no?" Lana suggested as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Hermione smacked her head against the palm of her hand. "It's not that easy. He was being a damn prat and I just wanted him to shut up and leave me alone. There was nothing else I could do. Plus, it was right in the middle of class."  
  
"Well, it could be worse," Kelly tried to comfort her friend. "At least he's good-looking."  
  
Hermione wanted to scream. Of course Malfoy was sexy. He always had been, but that still didn't make up for the fact that he was a slimy git. She leaned up against a near-by wall that was just outside their classroom. "But he's the scum of the Earth!" she cried exasperatedly. "He cares about no one! Why the hell does he wanna meet me there? It's not like he's gunna get a make-out session like he would from some of the other shallow girls around this dump. There is absolutely nothing in it for him!"  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that he doesn't have a motive?" Lana asked. "Maybe he truly does want to just talk or whatever you said."  
  
"Right," Kelly snorted. "And cows can fly and birds can swim."  
  
"It was just a suggestion," Lana defended herself.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Hermione muttered, "but I think I oughtta just think on it myself for the next three periods. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"You sure, 'Mione," they said together.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay then, see you later," Kelly muttered.  
  
"Yeah, later," she responded to their retreating backs as she stepped into her classroom.  
  
The next three periods seemed to last forever. Hermione couldn't get her meeting with Malfoy off her mind. Over and over she contemplated what he truly wanted, but she could never come up with a logical explanation for it. Almost everything turned up that either he or she went psycho over the weekend.  
  
The walk to the library seemed to take no time whatsoever. Malfoy was standing outside the door when she arrived. His baggy jeans were scraping the ground and the sleeves of his hoody were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was falling into his eyes. He looked good. Of course Hermione would never admit that even to herself.  
  
"Surprised you showed," Malfoy said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"We're not gunna talk in the middle of the hallway. I may be crazy, but I'm not psycho."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him to the back, secluded corner of the library. No one else was sitting there, and for a good reason. There was dust everywhere as well as cobwebs. It was obvious that no one had been there in years.  
  
"I like your choice of spots, Malfoy. Very nice. I applaud you," she said sarcastically as she sat down at the dusty table.  
  
He sat down across from her. "I didn't tell you to come here so you could make stupid remarks," he stated with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"That's nice. So, pray tell, why did you invite me here to this utterly charming destination of yours?"  
  
"So we can talk."  
  
"Well, your highness, what do you want to know? There are places I'd rather be than here with you."  
  
He shifted in his seat a little almost as if he were regretting ever suggesting the idea in the first place. "First of all, gimme your left hand."  
  
Hermione slowly slid her hand across the table and hesitantly placed it in Malfoy's. In one swift motion, before she could realize what he was doing, he pushed her sleeve up her arm. "Thought so," he muttered.  
  
Hermione yanked her arm away from him. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Why?" he retorted.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you do it? Why do you inflict pain upon yourself like that?"  
  
It was Hermione's turn to shift in an uncomfortable manner. "I do not wish to discuss my habits, good or bad, with you," she answered smoothly.  
  
"Well that's just tough luck then because I will not let you leave until you answer me why." He stared intently into her eyes almost as if he were trying to see down to her soul. It would have been easier if he could, but that seemed impossible since her eyes were blank, stoic.  
  
"You'll be waiting here a long time then. I do not wish to discuss anything with you. Good day."  
  
She stood to leave, but Malfoy was quicker. He strode over to her and shoved her back down in the chair. Anger was flowing through her veins. It took all of her strength not to punch him in the face.  
  
"I don't think so, Granger. Not till you answer me."  
  
"Fine. It's the only way I know how to deal with it."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Everything," she responded softly.  
  
Malfoy was utterly confused by now. "What do you mean by everything?"  
  
"My life, Malfoy. It's not all tea and crumpets all the time."  
  
"I know how it feels to lose someone you're close to," he said in a whisper. "My mother died to in the same fire that killed yours."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She had no idea. "Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry."  
  
"Not your fault." He dismissed her comment with the wave of his hand. "I know things aren't easy after something like that, but you can't resort to cutting yourself. It doesn't help. I would know. It gets addicting. Like a drug. It's hard to stop."  
  
"Y-you mean.you cut too?"  
  
"I did. That is until I realized that it got me nowhere. I'm really not like this at home. I don't talk to my father unless spoken to. I can't do anything without his permission. Basically all I do is sit in my room and listen to music all day."  
  
Hermione nodded. She definitely knew what he was feeling. "I do the same thing. Only, my father lets my brothers beat me up. They leave bruises. I don't cry, so they just punch harder. It's how they deal with their pain. I'm their punching bag."  
  
Draco placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. He knew she needed someone to talk to. He needed someone to talk to and she knew what he was feeling. His other friends couldn't help him. They couldn't help themselves.  
  
Hermione was close to tears, but she would never let herself cry in front of Malfoy, even if he did know what she felt. She looked up at him. He didn't look so badass when he was away from his cronies. His eyes were warmer and he could open up. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Maybe. 


	2. Not My Day

CHAPTER 2~ Not My Day  
  
Hermione had her last class of the day with Harry. She told him about why she wasn't at lunch and about her conversation with Malfoy. Her head was still in tangles. There was no explanation for Malfoy acting like that way he did. She was utterly bamboozled.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that Malfoy was acting. normal?" Harry asked as they stepped out of the classroom and headed toward the courtyard where they would meet up with Ron.  
  
"Well, there really is no normal per se, but he was definitely acting like a person with feelings. If you can imagine that," she answered.  
  
"Wait a minute, you never told me what exactly you talked about."  
  
Hermione didn't think she should tell Harry the exact details, even if her was her best friend. She didn't think that Malfoy would want anyone to know. "We were just talking about this and that."  
  
Harry looked at her suspiciously, but didn't push too far. He figured that if she didn't tell him it must be something important to her. "Oh, okay then."  
  
Hermione smiled at him as they made their way toward where Ron was waiting for them. She had told him earlier about what transpired between her and Malfoy. He looked like he was furious, but she told him that they were just talking. Conveniently, she left out the portion where he rubbed her back to comfort her. They didn't need to know that.  
  
Ron smiled as he saw them approach. They soon began their journey home. Before they even got one foot off school grounds a slow drawl stopped them, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Golden Trio of Hogwarts. Scarhead, Weasel," Malfoy nodded at them each in turn. His cronies were all standing behind him. His gaze focused on Hermione, who looked him dead in the eye. "Granger, feeling any better?" he asked. The tone of his voice dropped from loathing to concern.  
  
She stared at him for some time before responding, "Yes, Malfoy. And yourself?"  
  
He nodded once. "You better take care of her," he warned Harry and Ron before shoving past them with the rest of his posse following stupidly behind him.  
  
Harry and Ron's gazes followed him. Confusion was clearly written all over their faces. Hermione had to tug on the sleeves of their jackets to get them to follow her down the other road.  
  
Ron opened his mouth, but closed it again. Hermione watched the boys as the tried to fathom what he had said.  
  
"Oh, snap out of it!" she demanded.  
  
"But he was being like all.nice to you and stuff," Ron said. "He was all different to you. Do you care to tell us what really happened at lunch?"  
  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly then stopped and faced the two boys. "I did tell you what happened. We talked. That's all. He wanted to talk, so I talked to him. Nothing happened. If you don't believe me you can ask him."  
  
"We believe you," Harry mumbled weakly. "It's just, not normal for Malfoy to act like that toward you."  
  
"Let's just drop it," Hermione sighed as the continued walking toward her house. I'm not really in the mood to discuss this anymore. It tires me."  
  
They remained quiet for the remainder of the walk back to her house. No one had anything to say and they were used to the awkward silences that sometimes fell over them, so they didn't mind it much.  
  
At the door to the small house, Harry and Ron hugged her good-bye then headed off back down the street to go to their own houses.  
  
She opened the door to the house and inhaled sharply, knowing what was to come.  
  
Her older twin brothers Danny and Dylan always arrived home before she did since they took the bus. They would wait for her to come home everyday and when she did, they'd jump on the chance to beat her. Never were the satisfied until she was bruised and bleeding.  
  
Like everyday, they were awaiting her arrival in the family room, if it could be called that. All it consisted of was a small, nineteen inch T.V. and a lumpy couch. Her father was most likely sleeping somewhere.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hermy," Danny said in a singsong voice. "Did you have a nice walk with your boyfriends?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated that nickname and she hated it when they called Harry and Ron her boyfriends. Both of her brothers knew that the relationship between her, Harry, and Ron was pure friendship.  
  
"What, Hermy, are you too good to answer your dear brother now?" Dylan asked. "Since when did you become too good for the family?" Both of them appeared to look upset that Hermione wouldn't answer them, but she knew better. Weakness made a person an easy target. She wouldn't give in to them. She knew better.  
  
"Can you two just leave me alone for today?" Hermione said, although she knew they wouldn't.  
  
"What, our baby sister can't deal with pain anymore?" Dylan teased.  
  
"Hey, Dylan, I think that maybe she's becoming weak. What do you think?" Danny chimed in.  
  
Dylan nodded. "I think that you are absolutely correct."  
  
They both turned their eyes to look at their sister, who was two years younger than they were. Both Danny and Dylan were seniors at Hogwarts while Hermione was a sophomore. Hermione avoided her brothers as much as possible while in the hallways.  
  
With the blink of an eye, the two seventeen-year-olds were towering over their fifteen-year-old sister. Hermione tossed her backpack to the corner of the room and braced herself for the beating that was to come. She saw Dylan raise his fist over her head and was about to slam it into her face when the doorbell rang.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Danny headed to the door. Dylan brought his fist to his side and sat back down on the lumpy sofa. Trying to look inconspicuous, Hermione looked toward the door to see who was there.  
  
At once, she saw silver-blonde hair. She headed over to the door, where Danny was trying to shove him away.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione called. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Danny glared at her then at Malfoy then turned back into the house.  
  
"I-I don't really know exactly," he responded, scratching his head. "I just started walking and this is where I ended up. I'll go if you don't wanna talk."  
  
"Um no! I mean I'll walk with you."  
  
Malfoy looked at her questioningly. His brow furrowed, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets. "Why would you wanna do that after the way I've treated you?"  
  
"Can I explain while we're walking, Malfoy?" she hissed under her breath. With an eyebrow quirked, he nodded dumbly. Hermione slammed the door behind her and walked as quickly as possible away from the house.  
  
"Is there a problem, Granger?" Malfoy interrogated as he caught up with her at the corner of the block.  
  
"W-why would you think that, Malfoy?" she retorted.  
  
"Well, you seemed to be more than enthusiastic to leave your house and you're walking like you wanna come first in a ten kilometer marathon."  
  
Hermione felt uncomfortable talking to Malfoy about her situation. Her stoic eyes looked into his steely impassive ones. "Just family problems," she blurted out. "It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"To me it seems like you have more than just family problems, Granger. And if it is just that, then from the looks of it, they are serious problems, not just minor things that are not to be concerned over."  
  
She bit her lip hard. "I can't tell you." Her eyes tore away from his to look at the old blind man walking down the street with his faithful canine companion.  
  
Draco looked her over. Her red hair was cut short. Her lips were thin, skin pale. She was thin, almost to the point where she looked starved or anorexic. The clothes she wore covered her body. There was no way anybody could see what kind of figure she had for her shirt was at least two sizes too big while her jeans were held up with a belt that could not be seen and dragged under her Etnies. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.  
  
"You told me you would," he said softly.  
  
"I just needed to get out of the house. I wasn't thinking." She leaned against the brick building behind her. Her chin was leaned against her chest and her left foot was against the wall while her right remained on the floor.  
  
Draco nodded. "All right then. I won't push it. Wanna get something to eat?"  
  
She looked up in surprise. "Are you kidding? Almighty Draco Malfoy wants to go out for food with the scum of the universe, Hermione Granger? Aren't you worried about your precious rep?"  
  
"Look, we're already out in the middle of the street in broad daylight where anyone can walk by and see us conversing. What difference will it make if we go to McDonald's and people see us conversing?"  
  
"Whatever. Fine."  
  
The fast food restaurant was only three blocks away. Draco ordered a Big Mac and fries. Hermione got the same thing. He paid for her even though she told him she'd get it herself.  
  
They sat down in the corner, away from prying eyes. "So, really Malfoy, why all of a sudden did you decide to be civil to me?"  
  
"Do I need a motive for everything?"  
  
"Must you answer a question with a question?"  
  
"Must you?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "This conversation is getting us absolutely nowhere I see."  
  
Draco smirked as he bit into his burger. They ate in a comfortable silence. Hermione knew she couldn't just tell Draco about her brothers for fear that he might phone the authorities or something like that. Not even Ron and Harry knew the extent of which she was beaten. They knew that she did get hit, but she never told them how badly bruised she was.  
  
Her legs, arms, stomach, and back were covered in bruises. She knew that when she went home, things would just get worse for her. The postponement would just make Danny and Dylan that much more eager to get their hands on her.  
  
They walked slowly back to Hermione's house when they had finished eating. Hermione was not at all thrilled to be going home.  
  
"I just wish I could forget everything," she mumbled as they neared her street. "I wish that I never had to deal with the bullshit that goes on in that place."  
  
"How bad is it?" Draco prodded, still trying to figure out exactly what was wrong.  
  
"Bad enough," was her simple but effective reply.  
  
At the door to her house, Hermione looked at Draco and Draco Hermione. Their eyes locked. Neither could remember anything about their lives except that moment. Time stopped. Everything was moving in slow motion.  
  
Draco stepped closer to her and placed his lips on hers. Her senses kicked in and she shoved him away. "What do you think you're doing, you bastard?" she yelled.  
  
"I-I thought that's what. It just seemed right."  
  
"Yeah, well it wasn't. You're a fucking Malfoy for Christ's sake! What the hell would you want with me anyway? A friendship? I don't think that's possible considering you've hated me for the past eleven years of our lives. Something more? You can dream on."  
  
"Well, how about a truce then?"  
  
Hermione glared at him and spit on the ground by his feet. "There's your truce, you piece of shit. I know you want more than that." She opened the door and slammed it as hard as she could before he could even say another word.  
  
She grabbed her bag off the floor and stormed past her brothers toward the staircase. Danny grabbed her arm hard enough to leave another bruise. She kicked behind his knee and sent him crumbling to the floor. Without a backward glance, she ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room.  
  
"Knife. Where's my knife?" she said to herself. "I need it now. I need to take away the pain." She ripped open the drawers of her dresser and sifted through the clothes. "No, I didn't put it there. Where did I put it last night?" Her hands ran through her hair making it stick up in about seven different places. She didn't care. All she wanted was a way out. She turned her head about frantically searching for the one thing that could stimulate her. A glimmer of silver caught her eye by her bed. That's when she remembered she had fallen asleep with it in her hand the night before.  
  
With a pounce much like that of a tiger, she grasped the knife in her right hand and rolled up the left sleeve of her shirt. She searched for a spot on her wrist that had already scarred over or there was no trace of a healing wound. When she finally found one, she placed the cool blade upon her flesh and slashed like a killer would his victim.  
  
Blood flowed down to the palm of her hand. She let out a sigh of relaxation as the red flowed from the new wound. Her feelings of anxiety, depression, hatred all left her for those few brief moments. Pure bliss, that's what it was. She sucked the blood from the wound as she had come accustomed to doing. When it had basically stopped flowing, she started on that night's homework.  
  
~  
  
School. She dreaded going the next day. Malfoy would be there. He'd be worse. Crueler than usual. She knew she deserved what he would give her. She should have been a little kinder to him. After all, he did buy her McDonald's, which she hadn't had in the longest time. Food was rare to come by in the Granger residence. Mr. Granger didn't work and Danny and Dylan would never give the money they made off their part-time jobs to him so they could be fed.  
  
All day she avoided him. When he slammed her locker shut in the morning, she re-opened it without glancing at him. When he tried to talk to her on the way to first period, she ignored him. In fact she didn't hear a word he had said. If he did apologize, she would never know. He tried to write her a note during class. She just shoved it into her backpack without bothering to read it. All in all, she did a pretty good job in keeping him away from her.  
  
It went this way for the rest of the week. Hermione still had the dream about him every night, but she didn't bother to dwell on it. Dreams don't come true. Or do they?  
  
The weekend came. Not soon enough in Hermione's opinion. Away from Malfoy and his tormenting glares. Away from all the people she had to act for. Away from the place she despised most (except of course from her own house).  
  
Friday night Kelly was having a sleepover. Five girls were invited. Just as in every sleepover she had though, some boys would slip in later on in the night when her parents were asleep. The girls who would be there were Kelly, Lana, Hermione, and two girls that Hermione didn't particularly care for, Pansy Parkinson, and Lavender Brown. Both were very popular with the boys and dressed in scanty clothing.  
  
"I just got a new lie detector!" Kelly said proudly. "You girls wanna use it to play truth? We can hook one person up to it and then have everyone ask her one question each. How about it?"  
  
Hermione wasn't so sure, but the other girls agreed, so she had no choice.  
  
"We should make Hermione go first," Pansy said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
They hooked her up to the machine. She wasn't nervous at all since she had been hooked up to them before. Her psychiatrist was a bit off his rocker and liked to hook her up to one when he asked questions.  
  
Once she was all set up, Pansy jumped at the opportunity to ask the first question. "Just so that we all have some dirt on you, are you still a virgin?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't plan on losing my virginity any time soon," she replied matter-of-factly. "In my opinion, that was a stupid question to waste. Next."  
  
Lavender asked next. "Are there any guys in our school who you would want to lose your virginity to?"  
  
"Yes, I can think of one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That exceeds your one question limit. I'm sorry. I guess you'll just never find out." She looked at Lana and Kelly with pleading eyes. They both nodded knowingly.  
  
"Do you have a thing for either Ron or Harry? I see you with them a lot," Lana asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"We're just friends. That's all I want. That's all we'll ever be."  
  
"Well, in that case, do you mind if I ask Harry out?" Kelly finished.  
  
"Not at all. I think it'd be good for him." Hermione smiled a little. She was grateful that her friends didn't continue on the same lines as Pansy and Lavender.  
  
The girls all took their turns. They mainly asked stupid questions, but it was fun watching the needle jump every time Pansy lied about something or other.  
  
By the time Kelly, the last to be hooked up, was finished, there was a soft tap on the door. Kelly rushed over and let in five boys. Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ron, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini (a good friend of Malfoy's), and Hayden Kirkpatrick (Lana's boyfriend).  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly when she saw Malfoy stroll in. How they all always managed to get there at the same time Hermione never figured out. They probably all waited outside until they were all there then knocked on the door.  
  
Pansy greeted both Draco and Blaise with a hug. She had dated Draco for a while then dumped him for Blaise. No one ever figured out why. Blaise did whatever Draco did. It was like he didn't have a mind of his own. She and Blaise went into the spare closet. They said they needed privacy.  
  
Hayden and Lana immediately found a corner and began making out like it was their last day on Earth. Ron greeted Hermione then went over to talk to Lavender. Kelly grabbed Harry over to the side before he made it near Hermione. That left Draco alone with Hermione.  
  
She tried to stay hidden in the shadows, but that didn't work. He knew exactly what she was doing. *This is not my day* she thought miserably. 


	3. Make Me Forget

CHAPTER 3~ Make Me Forget  
  
"Still trying to avoid me, Granger?" Draco teased sitting down next to her.  
  
"What if I am?" she retorted not bothering to look at him.  
  
He sighed. "And what if all I want to do is apologize for what I did? Would you listen to me then?"  
  
At this she looked up at him. She could find no trace that he was lying. His eyes were as they always were, emotionless. His expression unwavering. "That's impossible. You have never once apologized to anyone for anything. Why would you bother with me? I'm a Granger, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know exactly who you are. And I know exactly who I am. I also know what I have done to you in the past. We never exactly had a good relationship, and I regret that. I happen to think that you are a good person even if you don't want people to believe that you are."  
  
Hermione looked at him as if he had grown two heads. Never in her life did she think she'd hear Draco Malfoy say something kind to her.  
  
"I'm really very sorry for what happened on Monday. I didn't mean to upset you." He looked down at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.  
  
"Right, Malfoy. 'Cause I can believe everything you say," she said sarcastically. "How do I know this is not just some plot for you to do something degrading to me? You know that I can't just trust you based on this. You have to earn someone's trust, and so far you have not done a good job with that."  
  
Malfoy continued to look at the floor. He felt like a fool for apologizing in the first place. His father had told him that apologizing was for the weak. ^Never be sorry for something you did even if it was the wrong decision.^ His father's words echoed in his head.  
  
"I didn't think you would just trust me like that," he mumbled. "But maybe I can show you that I'm not such a bad guy."  
  
Hermione was interested by this proposal. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
He hesitated a moment before saying, "For starters I won't make fun of you anymore, or your friends for that matter. I won't slam your locker shut on you every morning. It doesn't piss you off anyway. If one of my friends says something about you I'll make them shut up instead of laughing. And I'll call you Hermione." He glanced up to see the look on her face.  
  
"So you are basically begging for my friendship. I thought you didn't beg for anything."  
  
"Look, Granger, I'm trying to do what I feel is right for once. I don't want to live by somebody else's rules for my entire life." He could feel anger flowing through his veins. "I've always wanted to be friends with you, but it wasn't allowed and still isn't, but I don't care anymore. I don't care what my father says, you are somebody I'd like to get to know better."  
  
She looked at him. The anger he was feeling was apparent in his eyes even though he tried not to show his emotions. "Why now?"  
  
"Because I realize what an asshole I've been. It took me this long, but I've realized it." His voice was barely a whisper, but Hermione heard every word.  
  
She didn't know what to think. It was as if he had totally transformed, and she didn't know if she liked that. "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know about this. You are not the same person I've known for the past however many years. It's weird to see you like this and it makes me suspicious."  
  
"That's the thing. I don't want to be that person anymore. That person was a brat. As much as I hate to admit that, I was nothing but a bratty rich boy doing only what Daddy said I could do. I wasn't living the way I wanted to. I want to be me, Hermione, not my father."  
  
Their eyes locked. That silence fell over them once more. Hermione shifted closer to Draco. She knew that there was a soft spot for him even if she would never let anyone know that. A part of her had always wanted some sort of friendship with him, but another part always told her to forget about it.  
  
The room was dimly lit. The only thing they could see was each other. Malfoy put his arm around her waist and drew her closer to his chest. Right before he was about to kiss her she turned her head.  
  
"You don't want to do this," she whispered. "You don't want to get involved in my life. I know you'll end up getting hurt if something comes of this. I don't want you to be anywhere near me or my family."  
  
"Hermione," He tilted her chin up so that she could look at him. "can you please tell me what goes on in your house? I want to help you."  
  
She shook her head. "No. No one can know," she said sharply. "Not even Harry and Ron know of all that happens."  
  
"I won't tell anyone," he promised.  
  
Hermione's eyes scanned the dark room to see where everyone else was. It was difficult to see in the dark, but she didn't want anyone to over hear what she was saying. "I can't tell you right now. Someone might hear."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Isn't there a swinging chair or something outside in the backyard or something? We could sit out there if you want." Hermione nodded and followed Malfoy out the back door and to the swinging chair that was about 200 feet from the house.  
  
The winter air was very cold on their faces, but neither seemed to mind it much. It was as if they were immune to the icy weather. Hermione sat close to Draco. If he asked, she would tell him for body warmth, but she really just wanted to be close to him.  
  
Malfoy put his arm around her shoulders so she could lean her head against him. "Will you tell me now?" he whispered.  
  
She was scared to tell him. To what extent could he be trusted? Sure he was acting differently, but that's what it could be, just an act. "Why are you so interested?"  
  
"I want to help you. We can help each other. It's not easy losing someone so close to you. My father never really cared for me. My mother was really the one to look out for me and teach me the important stuff."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about your home life?" she asked.  
  
"There's not much really to tell that you probably don't already know, but I'll tell you anyway. My father works for the government, as I'm sure you already knew. He doesn't like anyone who goes against him. He thinks they're worthless. Like your parents. They didn't agree with a lot of what he has to say.  
  
"Anyway, ever since I can remember I have been beaten by him every time I did something that was ever them smallest step out of line. That could be anything from talking to someone he dislikes or not doing homework, things like that. Since my mother died, I've been trying my best to please him, but it's not really who I am.  
  
"Lately the beatings have slowed down. He thinks I'm being who he wants me to be, but I'm really not. I've gotten into some stuff that he wouldn't approve of. He just doesn't know. I want to be able to be friends with whomever I want and I wanna be able to stay out late, talk to everyone, be normal for once," he sighed. "That's about it. What about you."  
  
Hermione breathed in. "I-I don't know if-if I should."  
  
He rubbed her arm in a comforting manner. "You can tell me. I won't tell a soul."  
  
Hermione winced as he hit one of the new bruises she received from her brothers. After Monday, the beating she received Tuesday was one of the worst.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"It's nothing. Just a bruise," she said trying to make it sound like it was nothing.  
  
"Can I see?" Hesitantly she rolled up her sleeve. Most of her arm was covered in deep purple bruises. Malfoy looked horrified. "What are they all from?"  
  
"My brothers," she said softly.  
  
"They beat you up?"  
  
"Everyday. Well except for Monday. They were about to start beating on me when you showed up. That's why I was so grateful to get away. On Tuesday I got the worst beating yet. I just learn to deal with it now. It's really no big deal."  
  
"Yes it is. No one deserves that. How come you've never told anyone?"  
  
"I can't! Do you know what they'd do? That's why you can't tell. They'd kill me if anyone ever found out." She pushed her sleeve back down. "You promised me, Draco."  
  
"I won't. Come on, let's get back inside."  
  
"I'm sure they really missed us," Hermione said sarcastically. "They're all too busy with each other to even realize that anyone else is there."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Slowly, Draco opened the door and let Hermione step in before him. He closed it quietly then sat back down with her on the couch. Hermione rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know what came over her that night, but the need to be close to him was unbearable. It was as if she needed him to survive. He was her lifeline.  
  
After another two hours all the boys decided that they should leave. When Draco stood to go, Hermione stood with him. Draco leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I guess I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Harry and Ron waved a quick good-bye before heading out the door and toward their homes. Hermione fell back onto the couch and drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~  
  
On Monday, Hermione walked to school with Harry and Ron as always. Once they were in the courtyard she stole a glance toward Draco. He gave her a small smile and she smiled in return.  
  
She opened her locker and expected it to come slamming closed three seconds later, but that didn't happen. Instead Draco leaned casually against his and waited for her to finish changing her books.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," he said with a bright smile.  
  
"'Morning, Draco."  
  
"So how was your weekend?" he asked as they began walking toward the History classroom.  
  
"Well after the party it was shit. And yours?"  
  
"About the same."  
  
Professor Binns was sitting at his desk when they walked in. He looked up when they walked in and opened his mouth to tell them to stop bickering, but he saw that they were having a pleasant conversation and left them alone.  
  
Class was extremely boring. They had a pop quiz, which made everyone groan. It was very easy, but just having a quiz first period on a Monday morning was not everyone's cup of tea.  
  
After class, Draco hugged Hermione and headed in the opposite direction. She felt like she was floating when she met up with Kelly and Lana.  
  
"Okay, I've been meaning to ask you this, what exactly happened between you and Malfoy on Friday night?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah, we all saw him kiss you before he left," Kelly added.  
  
Hermione blushed a little. "Oh well, we just talked the whole time, that was all. Everyone else was busy and we had nothing better to do. He's not as bad as we all thought him to be."  
  
"You always said he had a good side," Kelly reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, but now I know he does." She had a dreamy look on her face and both Kelly and Lana started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" she demanded.  
  
"I think someone's in love," Lana teased. "The ever hating Hermione Granger has met her match. She no longer hates the world! Alert the press!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at her two giggling friends. "I am not in love. I'm only fifteen. How could I possibly know what love it?"  
  
"You may not want to admit it, but you're in love with the enemy," Kelly said still laughing.  
  
"Whatever. I'll talk to you weirdoes later," she mumbled as she entered her next class.  
  
~  
  
The day went by fairly quickly. Hermione was soon heading outside with Harry to meet Ron. On the way out she passed Draco and a groups of his friends.  
  
".Yeah, you should've heard some of the stuff she told me. I have her in the palm of my hand. Granger will be mine."  
  
Hermione could not believer her ears. She tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. When he turned around he was met by a slap in the face. "Bastard," she hissed before stalking off.  
  
Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe there really was no good at all in Draco Malfoy. Her head was spinning in circles. She couldn't believe she had actually let down her defenses and trusted somebody. It was totally against what she had ever done. Now because of it she was hurting.  
  
She hadn't even waited for Ron or Harry. She just needed to get away. Suddenly she felt weak and leaned against the nearest building. She lit a cigarette and started puffing on it. It was the one thing that would soothe her since she didn't have her knife.  
  
There were quick footsteps coming down the sidewalk. Someone was running. She didn't bother to look up. It was probably just someone from the track team or something anyway. The person stopped right in front of her though and crouched down so she could see who it was.  
  
"Leave me alone," she snarled. "I never want to talk to you again."  
  
"Look, I didn't mean that. I had to say something to them. Blaise told them about what happened on Friday night and I needed a cover. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I really like you and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were mad at me." He took the cigarette out of her hand and put it out on the street. "You shouldn't do that."  
  
"You're not my mother. You can't tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Here's what I should do; I should walk away and never look back. Here's what I shouldn't do." She pulled him down to her and kissed him roughly. He was caught off guard, but soon kissed back. As she felt him respond she pulled away. "I do what I want when I want and you can't stop me. Get it?"  
  
"Yeah I get it. Do you forgive me?"  
  
She looked away. "I don't know. Can you make me forget it ever happened?"  
  
"How would I do that?" he asked.  
  
She pulled him to her again and kissed him, but this time not as rough. She let her tongue slide into his mouth and explore every crevice. He did the same. All to soon, Draco was pried away from her by two sets of hands. Harry and Ron pulled him off of her and shoved him into the wall.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ron snarled.  
  
"Let him go," Hermione demanded.  
  
"Answer me!" Ron commanded as he shoved him into the wall again.  
  
Harry was holding Hermione's arms so she couldn't get to Ron. She shoved him away and kicked Ron's legs out. "I said let him go," she hissed her voice dripping with venom. "I initiated the kiss so don't either of you lay a finger on him."  
  
Harry and Ron both looked shocked. "But Hermione, we thought what happened on Friday was just because you two were extremely bored. You can't be serious about this guy," Harry said softly.  
  
"I'm very confused right now. All I know is that if any of you hurt each other I will be seriously pissed off. I know that both you and Ron are my best friends, Harry, but you can't tell me who I can and can't like. If I say I like Draco then you just hafta deal with it."  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her with their mouths agape. Draco had a very smug look on his face even though his head was throbbing from being smashed against the wall.  
  
"Harry, Ron, you two can make it home by yourselves, I hope. I'm gunna walk with Draco." She took his hand and led him the opposite way of her house.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco questioned as they passed by Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm not really sure. Just as long as I don't have to go home yet."  
  
"Why don't we go back to my house? I'm sure that my father's not home yet since he never gets back until like eleven anyway. We can do all our homework and stuff."  
  
Hermione nodded. "All right."  
  
Draco opened the door to the large mansion that had come to be known as the Malfoy Manor. It had been standing for centuries. He led her up to his room. They took an elevator to get there.  
  
Hermione was amazed by the beauties of the house. It was like nothing she had ever seen before.  
  
Draco's room was huge. He had a king-size bed, three bookshelves, a desk that took up half of one wall, a walk in closet, and a window that was the length of one of the walls.  
  
"Your room is as big as my house!" Hermione said.  
  
"I'm sure it's not. No one can live in a house this size."  
  
"Yeah well I do."  
  
Draco shrugged and sat on his bed. Hermione sat down next to him and placed her book bag in front of her. She started to unzip it to take out her books, but she stopped when Draco reached over and covered her hand with his.  
  
"Can't we do that later?" he questioned. "We've got like eight hours before my father gets home. I still have to make you forget."  
  
A shiver was sent down Hermione's spine. She nodded. "Yes, I need to forget. Please make me forget everything." 


	4. A True Friend

CHAPTER 4~ A True Friend  
  
Draco placed his lips over Hermione's. For some reason he just wanted to take away all of her pain. "How far do you want me to go?" he asked as he trailed kisses down her neck.  
  
Her breathing was quick and shallow. "I don't know. I'll stop you when I want you when I think it gets too far." She wrapped her hands around neck and pulled him back down to her.  
  
Sparks were sent through both of their bodies. The feeling was incredible. Draco ran his tongue over her lower lip and she parted her lips to allow his access. His tongue darted into her mouth and began exploring every corner and crevice.  
  
Hesitantly, Hermione let her tongue slide into his mouth. She slid her hands over his back and brought them back up to play with the hair on the nape of his neck.  
  
The room all of a sudden became very hot. Draco pulled his hoody over his head and tossed it to the side. While their lips were parted, Hermione decided to take the opportunity to discard of hers as well.  
  
Draco ran his hands up Hermione's arms. He could feel her wince beneath him, so he stopped and looked at her. "All right?" he questioned with concern in his voice.  
  
She nodded, but still appeared to be in pain. Her eyes were shut tightly and her body tense.  
  
Draco shifted off of her and back onto the soft bed. Hermione's eyes opened slightly so she could look at him, but the agony was still present in her features. "I don't think we should do this right now," Draco said as he helped her to sit up. "You don't look so good and I don't want to hurt you anymore that you're already hurt."  
  
"Really, I'm fine," she tried to assure him, but he wouldn't hear it. He knew that there was no way she was okay.  
  
He sat up against his headboard and let her rest her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her fragile body. "Why don't you stand up to them?" he questioned.  
  
"I've tried," she stated with a loud sigh. "That just makes them even madder. I just don't know what to do anymore. I am actually afraid to go home. People usually are in a hurry to get home. Why does my life have to be so different? I'm sick of all this bullshit! I'm sick of school. I'm sick of not being able to trust anyone. I'm sick of my brothers. Everything! I really can't take this anymore, Draco!" She buried her head in his chest, but didn't cry. That wasn't something she did easily.  
  
Draco smoothed her hair lovingly. He kissed the top of her head as her body involuntarily shivered. Seeing as she was so cold, Draco pulled a blanket around the both of them so she would warm up a bit.  
  
"Why are you being so kind to me, Draco?" she whispered. "Why don't you just kick me out of here and tell me to never come back again?"  
  
He shook his head. "I couldn't do that to you, Hermione. If it were up to me, you'd never have to go back to your house. If it were up to me I'd protect you from all the evils of this world."  
  
Hermione laughed a little. "Since when did you start caring? You have been most of the evils of my world since we were kids."  
  
"People change," he defended himself. "You've changed since we were younger. I don't complain about you. I don't question your motives for being with me."  
  
"I wasn't questioning your motives. I just wanted to know since when do you care? You've never cared before."  
  
"Contrary to what you might believe, I've always cared for you. Maybe very deep down, but I did and still do care about what happens to you. More so now then before."  
  
Hermione peered at him, disbelievingly at first, but saw in his eyes that he was being completely truthful. "I'm sorry. I just have a tough time trusting people lately." She paused for a moment, but soon continued, "Draco, I don't want to go home. I want to stay as far away from them as possible, but I really don't have a choice." She looked up into his beautiful stormy grey eyes, which were filled with all the caring in the world.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You can stay here if you'd like," he suggested.  
  
"Right, your father would allow that," she snorted. "That man hates me!"  
  
"He doesn't know you. It's really your parents that he dislikes. Maybe if we give him the chance to get to know you he'll think differently. It really is worth the try. At least you'll be out of harm's way over here."  
  
A sigh escaped her thin lips as she stared down at the sheets of his bed. "But if he dislikes my parents why should he even remotely like me? He'll think I'm exactly like them."  
  
Draco nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her lightly. "We'll make him see that you are a good person. It still won't hurt to try, right?"  
  
She nodded slightly. "I guess you're right, but how are you gunna explain to him that I'm here in the first place? And how do I explain to my family that I'm spending the night a t a friend's house on a school night. I'm sure they'll all get very suspicious. They'll ask questions even though they don't care, but still." she drifted off.  
  
"They don't have to know."  
  
"Right, 'cause I'm gunna go home and just walk out with a bag thrown over my shoulder and they're just gunna let that happen. I don't think so."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes a bit, but then said, "You can always say that you're spending the night at Lana or Kelly's. Would they get suspicious then?"  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. We can give it a shot."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Master Draco, sir?" a high- pitched feminine voice asked, "Are you in there?"  
  
"Yes, Anna," he responded lazily. "Where else would I be?"  
  
"I was just makin' sure, sir. I wouldn't want to disappoint Master Lucius." Her voice was trembling as if she were terrified.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but responded lethargically, "I don't think he really cares. You should know that by now."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I will depart now." Her bow could almost be felt through the wall as she departed from the doorway.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco questioningly. "That's just one of the maids. They're always making sure I'm here. They think it makes my father happy knowing that I'm safe or something like that. Truthfully, he could care less about what I'm up to. So what do you say we go get your things and come back over here?" She nodded and they soon departed for the Granger's tiny house.  
  
Danny and Dylan were watching the small television and sitting on the lumpy sofa. They both appeared stoned, but looked up with a malicious gleam in their eyes as Hermione entered the house, however both frowned when they saw Draco enter right behind her.  
  
"What's the pretty boy doing here, Hermy?" Dylan taunted.  
  
Hermione glared at the older boys, who were now approaching. "Making sure that you two don't bloody me up too bad," she replied as she headed up to her room.  
  
The twins were dumbfounded as they watched her retreating back. Draco glanced back at them both to make sure they didn't attempt to do anything.  
  
"How long do you want me to stay?" Hermione questioned as she started piling clothes into her duffle bag.  
  
"I dunno. How long do you wanna stay?" he replied while laying down n her bed.  
  
"You know that doesn't help me any, Draco," she scolded.  
  
He laughed a little. "Well, how suspicious would your father get if you never came home? How lonely would your brothers get? How long would it be before they sent a search party?"  
  
"Well let's see. My father is too drunk to realize that my mother is dead. My brothers don't really give a shit about what happens to me. And as for a search party, none of them have enough brains to think about that let alone care enough to send one out for me."  
  
"So, now the question is how long do you wanna stay?"  
  
"How long will your father let me stay?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "See this is where the problems come in. I ask you how long you wanna stay and you ask how long you can stay for. Stay as long as you want. I won't stop you."  
  
She slammed her head against the wall. "This isn't gunna work. How 'bout I pack for a week for now and we'll see how things go? Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat," he said lazily.  
  
She finished throwing clothes into her bag, grabbed her knife off the floor, which earned a death glare from Draco then headed out the door of her room.  
  
Danny and Dylan were waiting at the foot of the stairs for them to come down, presumably looking for a fight. Danny grabbed Hermione's arm and Dylan took hold of Draco.  
  
"Where are you going?" Danny asked while grabbing the bag from her hand.  
  
"I'm sleeping over Lana's," she lied convincingly.  
  
The twins exchanged looks of confusion. "If you're sleeping over Lana's, why is your boyfriend here?" Dylan said.  
  
"Number one, he is not my boyfriend. Number two, I told you why he was here when we came in, so maybe you should clean your ears."  
  
"I can hear perfectly fine. It just doesn't make sense as to why you would drag him along instead of Lana," Dylan pried.  
  
"Yes, it actually does. He's stronger. He's male. And he could kick your asses any day. Are those good enough reasons for your miniscule brains or would you like something more? 'Cause I'm sure I can think of other reasons."  
  
The boys didn't say anything, but let them both go. The walk back to the Malfoy Manor seemed to take no time at all. Maybe it was because they didn't talk, or maybe it was because there was an excited/scared feeling about what Lucius would say.  
  
Maybe Lucius would come home drunk and not really know what was going on. It didn't seem like a good chance, since he usually came straight home from work, pulled out his laptop and continued to work from home.  
  
Draco opened the front door of the Manor and stepped inside with Hermione right behind him. It was seven o'clock. The maids usually didn't let Draco out passed 6:30 in the winter months since it got dark early, but he rarely listened to them.  
  
"Master Draco!" came the shrill voice of Anna. "Where have you been? How come you didn't tell me that you were going out? And who is this-this," she appeared to be looking for the right word, "this person with you?"  
  
"Calm down, Anna," Draco said with a note of irritation in his voice. "Hermione has been here since I came home from school. We went to her house for a little bit, and I would like her to stay for the week. I just need to call Father. He shouldn't have any objection since he is never home anyway and will never see either one of us."  
  
Anna looked as she was about to faint then and there. "You said she could stay over without asking Master Lucius first?! You should have more sense than that! You know that he will not accept this kind of behavior!"  
  
"Don't worry so much. I'm calling him now. Whether he consents or not, she is staying for the week. And I expect you and the other maids to treat her kindly as you would any of my father's guests. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she responded in a defeated tone.  
  
Draco led Hermione back up to his room and told her just to sit down on the bed while he called his father's cell phone. Hermione complied as Draco picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," Lucius replied as he answered his phone.  
  
"Hello, Father," Draco said.  
  
"What do you want?" Lucius asked coldly.  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Well what is it then? I'm a very busy man and I do not have all day to waste on you. So just get to the point and I will see if I can help you out."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "You see, I have this female friend who doesn't exactly have the best place to live and has to deal with some horrible stuff at her home. I told her she could stay here the week. If you consent, that is."  
  
"Who is the female friend?" he demanded.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione Granger."  
  
"WHAT?! You befriended her when I specifically demanded that you stay away from that family?"  
  
"Father, please? You should really get a chance to know her. Just because her parents are who they are doesn't mean that she is anything like them. You'd like her if you got a chance to know her."  
  
"What is she to you?"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot answer that at the moment." He looked up at Hermione, who was giving him an odd look.  
  
"So tell her to leave the room for a moment."  
  
"Hermione, do you think you could give me a minute, please?" She nodded and headed out of the large room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Now," Lucius said, "what is she to you?"  
  
Draco lowered his voice to make sure that she wouldn't hear through the door. "I like her a lot, Father. We've been hanging out lately, and I'm pretty sure she fancies me as well."  
  
"That really doesn't answer my question, Draco. I do not have the time to be asking you the same question three times."  
  
"Currently she is a friend and that is all. I would like it to hopefully be more in the near future. I really do not want her to be at home right now knowing the situation that she is in. I would feel guilty for not helping her."  
  
Lucius was silent on the other end, obviously pondering his decision. Draco was becoming a little impatient as he was waiting and began drumming his fingers on his desk. Finally, Lucius said, "All right, but I would like to speak with her when I arrive home."  
  
"At what time will that be, Father? We do have school in the morning, so we should go to bed at a reasonable hour."  
  
"Yes, of course. I will speak with her before she leaves."  
  
"Of course you will. Thank you for allowing this."  
  
"Don't get too excited. It will not happen very often."  
  
"I know, Father. Goodbye."  
  
Lucius said nothing as he hung up the phone. Once Draco replaced the receiver, he opened the door to let Hermione back in. He had a smile on his face, so Hermione knew that Lucius must have said it was all right.  
  
"You can stay," Draco informed her although she already figured she could.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you so much. This means so much to me."  
  
"I know it does. I know."  
  
Hermione pulled him down to her so that she could kiss him. Their tongues battled for control, but Hermione soon pulled away.  
  
"Where am I to sleep?"  
  
Draco smirked a little. "I wouldn't object if you wanted to sleep in here. But if you want your privacy there is a guest room down the hall. You could sleep there if you so desire."  
  
She looked at him then all around his room. "What would you say if I told you I'd rather sleep in here and have someone to comfort me instead of down the hall where those dreams could easily come back?"  
  
"What dreams?" Draco questioned softly.  
  
"Nothing important. But you really wouldn't mind if I opted to stay in here?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Hermione laid down on the large bed with her hands over her eyes as if she were shading them from a very bright light. Draco kicked off his shoes and sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm so tired," she mumbled.  
  
"You wanna eat or shower before you go to sleep?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm not really hungry, and I'll just shower in the morning. I just gotta wake up early enough."  
  
"Well then would you like to change into your pajamas before you go to sleep then?"  
  
"Now that sounds like a good idea." She smiled as she stood and grabbed her bag then walked into the bathroom.  
  
Her pajamas consisted of a pair of plaid blue flannel pants and a black t- shirt with a dragon on the back. After brushing her teeth she climbed back into the large bed. A little later Draco followed.  
  
He placed his arm around her waist. When she stirred he quickly pulled his arm away afraid that he woke her.  
  
"Don't move away," she whispered. "I like feeling protected."  
  
With a small smile he wrapped his arm around her once again. Although unused to the feeling, Hermione snuggled closer to Draco's chest. A small smile played across her lips as she fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long time. If she had a dream that night, she didn't even remember the next morning.  
  
~  
  
A loud buzzing in awoke Hermione the next morning. She jumped and let out a small squeal of surprise. Draco groaned when he felt her stir. His hands instinctively went to his eyes to rub the sleep away.  
  
With a yawn, Draco said, "Time to get up already? Feels like we didn't even get to sleep. What I would give for a few more minutes."  
  
Still breathing heavily from the abrupt awakening, Hermione responded with, "That's how you wake up every morning? Are you insane? That thing could wake the dead!"  
  
"Well that is the basic idea. Not much wakes me up." He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and made his way across the floor to his bathroom to get ready.  
  
Hermione watched him retreat and fell back onto the soft pillows. She knew that somehow she wouldn't be safe for long. Somebody would tell her brothers that she wasn't at Lana's house like she said she would be. There would be hell to pay.  
  
Within minutes, Draco was back wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair was in his face as usual, and he appeared to be more awake than when he had stepped into the bathroom.  
  
"Still asleep?" he teased Hermione, who was lying face down on the bed.  
  
"No, but I wish I were."  
  
He let out a small chuckle and leaned across the bed so that his face was inches from hers. "How do you plan on explaining the reason your not in school when your friends call your home? Then from there how do you explain to them why you're not at home? If you don't get up you will in essence just be making more work for yourself. So you see, it would be to your advantage to attend school today."  
  
With a soft groan and a mumble of something inaudible to even Draco, she rose, grabbed her stuff off the floor and went into the bathroom.  
  
On the walk to school, Hermione was trying to think of a way to explain to Harry and Ron why she was walking with Draco and not at the corner where she always met them. There had never been a day when they hadn't known where she was. If she wasn't attending school for one day she would call them.  
  
Draco was rambling on next to her, and although she was desperately attempting to pay attention to him, she was very unfocused.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione?! HERMIONE!" She finally snapped back to what he was saying.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry, Draco. My mind was somewhere else. What did you say?"  
  
"Forget it," he mumbled. He shoved his hands into his pockets and hung his head down. "It's not really important."  
  
She sighed as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Please, Draco? What did you say? I didn't mean to ignore you. I was just-"  
  
"Thinking of Potthead and Weasel?" he finished for her. "It'll always be them first. I guess I just have to learn to accept that you'll always put them ahead of me."  
  
"That is not true!" She stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed his arm so he could face her. "I don't tell them about what happens at my house. I tell you. They have never offered me a place to stay even when I've been hurt. You, the person who is supposed to be my enemy can give me what they can't. Right now, you are the only person who is on my good side. I was thinking about them 'cause there has never been a day we haven't walked to school together, and they're probably gunna be worried. That's all. It was bothering me. Now, what did you say before?"  
  
He looked down at the floor, afraid to look her in the eye. "Well I was uh- I was wondering if you-if you finished all your homework 'cause I forgot to do some stuff for McGonagall. Yeah, that's all."  
  
Hermione gave him a sideways look. "Um we didn't have homework for McGonagall last night."  
  
"Oh that's right! That could explain why I didn't do it!" He put on a crooked smile and headed back toward the school with Hermione right on his heels, looking at him funny. 


	5. Suspended

CHAPTER 5~ Suspended  
  
As they approached the school, Hermione saw Harry and Ron already in the courtyard. They were there earlier than usual, so it was obvious that they had left without even waiting for Hermione. This made Hermione's face burn with anger even though the air was so cold.  
  
Not even Lana and Kelly looked up when Hermione approached with Draco by her side. "Good morning," Hermione said with venom dripping from her voice. "It's nice to see that you two waited to walk with me this morning."  
  
Harry and Ron turned to face her. "Well-well you see.we were um." Ron started.  
  
"We got driven to school today, and there was no more room in the car," Harry picked up. "Mrs. Weasley had Ron and I, Ginny and Fred and George, so there wasn't really any room for you. And it looks like you got here okay," he added in what was a vain attempt as an apology.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you even call home to tell me this?"  
  
"Well no not exactly."  
  
"Whatever I wasn't home anyway."  
  
"So then why are you bitching?" Ron snapped. "Where were you anyway?"  
  
Draco stepped up beside her. "She's at my house for the week. 'Cause you two seem to care oh so much lately. I offered for her to stay at my house."  
  
Ron's eyes visibly widened. He clenched his jaw and his fists. His whole body was trembling as the anger built up inside of him. "Y-you stayed at Malfoy's house? I should've known there was something going on between the two of you when we caught you kissing yesterday. How could you betray us for him?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I didn't betray you, Ron. I'm sorry that Draco was able to protect me better than you two. At least he cares about what happens to me. All the two of you care about are your precious girlfriends."  
  
Ron grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. "You know that's not true."  
  
"Let me go," she hissed.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"'Cause if you don't you'll have to deal with me," Draco threatened.  
  
"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy," Ron said. He averted his eyes to look at Draco although he didn't release his grip on Hermione.  
  
"You should be."  
  
Hermione slapped Ron as hard as she could with her free hand. Ron howled in pain and shoved her to the ground. "You stupid bitch!"  
  
"Don't you ever call her a bitch again," Draco said as he lunged foreword. Ron toppled onto the concrete with Draco on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the head.  
  
Hermione rushed over and tried to pull them apart along with Harry, but their attempts were futile. Draco refused to give up, and Ron couldn't even get one punch on him.  
  
A crowd soon formed around them. Lavender was screaming for them to stop, while Blaise and all Draco's friends were cheering. Soon the crowd was broken apart as Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore fought their way through.  
  
Draco stood up as he saw the professors come through. Hermione didn't care though; she slugged Ron one more time while Harry tried to help him to his feet.  
  
"What is going on here?" came Professor McGonagall's shrill voice as all the cheering died down. The question was more to startle the students than to get answers since it was obvious as to what was going on.  
  
Draco was smirking. Hermione looked livid. Harry was acting as Ron's support. And Ron was bloodied up a bit. His nose and lip were bleeding and both of his eyes were black. There was also a bit of blood dripping from under his crimson hair.  
  
"Mr. Potter, get Mr. Weasley to Madame Pomfrey right away. Mr. Malfoy, Ms Granger, follow me," Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Draco winked at Hermione as they followed Dumbledore up to the Headmaster's office. The usual twinkle had left his eye. In fact, he looked downright intimidating. Never had Hermione been in Dumbledore's office because she had been in trouble. The mood had always been light and cheery. Now, however, things were a bit different. She knew that she would be in trouble even though Ron would get out of it because of the beating he took.  
  
"Sit," Dumbledore commanded. "Now, before you even try to explain yourselves, I want you both to know that you will be suspended until next Tuesday. No matter how Mr. Weasley provoked you, you had no right to fight him. You may explain now."  
  
Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance. Hermione decided to start. "Well, you see, Professor, last night Draco let me stay at his house because I was having some family problems. Ron and Harry were mad at me yesterday were mad at me before I went home, but I thought they'd at least call to apologize for what happened, but they didn't. When we arrived here today, I saw that they didn't even care that I wasn't at home yesterday. That angered me some, so I decided to see what was wrong. Ron got all mad when I told him that I was staying with Draco, and he grabbed my wrist."  
  
Draco decided to pick up from there and finished the story. If anything, Dumbledore only appeared to become even madder.  
  
"That is still no reason for your actions. I will have a talk with Mr. Weasley, but his actions were nowhere near as bad as yours."  
  
That's when the announcements decided to come on. Most of them weren't anywhere near important. The last one caught both Draco and Hermione's attention.  
  
"And finally on Friday, February 15 there will be a Valentine's Day Dance. Tickets will go on sale next Wednesday the 13."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two teens. "Well then, I trust you don't need an escort to get back home. I will see you both in a week."  
  
Draco and Hermione stood up and left the large office without a backward glance. They walked out of the building and back toward the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Hermione was grinning from ear to ear as if she'd just won the lottery. There was a slight skip in her step, suggesting that she was happier than usual. Apparently she wasn't disappointed about being suspended. It was something Draco thought he'd never see.  
  
"Uh, you okay?" he questioned with a worried look upon his normally stoic face.  
  
"Perfect! Never better! Why? Do you have a problem with me being happy?" She turned to face him, but the smile was still apparent on her lips.  
  
Draco laughed a little. "No. Not a problem. I just never thought you'd be happy about getting suspended. What about your perfect grades? Aren't you worried at all?"  
  
She turned and skipped along again, with a very confused Draco trailing behind her. It wasn't that he was disappointed to be out of school for a week. It was just that he knew Weasley wouldn't even get a day. All because he was perfect Potter's best friend, and fuck buddy for all Draco knew.  
  
At the Malfoy Manor, Anna interrogated as to why they were home. Draco calmly explained, and she almost hit the roof. Hermione and Draco threw their bags in Draco's room then headed back out the door.  
  
Hermione pulled her hands into her sleeves and wrapped the ends in her fists to keep warm. Her face turned red from the biting wind as they made their way toward the mall, where they could keep warm.  
  
Not surprisingly the mall was almost empty. Few adults were there apparently just browsing through shops on their day off. A handful looked at Hermione and Draco with frowns etched across their faces. They probably thought the two teens were skipping school.  
  
For the greater part of the day, Hermione and Draco just browsed through the different stores, looking, not buying. It became rather boring after a period of time. They walked into the same stores over and over, possibly expecting things to change in a short period of time.  
  
Finally realizing that there was nothing more to do, they went back to the Malfoy Manor for lunch.  
  
Lucius Malfoy greeted them in the kitchen. There were still about three hours before they would have normally been home. Draco froze. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well, Draco, I heard about what happened today," he said with a sneer. "That lovely headmaster of yours called me up at work. Fighting with a Weasley? I thought I told you to stay away from filth like him. They're only trouble those redheaded pieces of filth.  
  
"And this must be Hermione." He looked over Draco's shoulder to glance at her. "You don't look a thing like your parents. That is a good sign." Lucius stood and walked over to where she was standing.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," she said quietly looking up at him. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yes, it is," he agreed. "How is your father? Has he found a job yet?"  
  
"No, sir, he hasn't. I have to take care of myself."  
  
Lucius nodded thoughtfully. "Do you have a job or are your brothers working to support you?"  
  
"I had a job for a bit, but I had to quit," she responded. She didn't like talking about her family with Lucius Malfoy. It made her feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well then you can come work for me after school if you would like. We pay more than minimum wage, so you will have enough money for whatever you like. How does that sound?"  
  
There was a hint of unnatural sweetness in his tone that Hermione wasn't sure if she could trust or not. Deciding that it was best not to have a confrontation with this particular man, she agreed. He told her that she could start the next day if she wanted. The hours would be from 3-9. He also informed her that Draco worked there from time to time for some extra cash in his pocket.  
  
Lucius swept out of the room without so much as a backward glance toward his son. He seemed not to care.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and headed toward the refrigerator to look for something to eat. "Well he seemed to like you enough."  
  
Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Sure. Whatever you say."  
  
"I'm serious. He only lets people he likes work for him, so you must have said something right. You seemed a little uptight though. He wouldn't do anything to you if that's what you're worried about. I'm the only one he hits," he said sounding nonchalant.  
  
Hermione rested her elbows on the counter and held her head in her hands. "I don't get it."  
  
"What's not to get?" Draco asked turning around with a bag of carrots is his hand. "All you gotta do is file stuff for him. It's really nothing to worry about."  
  
She sighed and took a carrot in her hand.  
  
~  
  
The next day was relatively eventless. They stayed in the warm mansion and watched T.V for the greater part of the day.  
  
Without the other knowing, they kept stealing secret glances at each other. Neither would let the other know what they were feeling, however.  
  
To Draco it seemed almost wrong to like Hermione. He felt that he wasn't good enough for her. He wanted her to have someone who could protect and take care of her, and he didn't know if he was the right person for that. Sure he helped her out when possible, but he wanted better for her.  
  
Hermione thought that Draco was too good for her. He protected her without really having to. She knew that he couldn't possibly feel the same way for her as she did for him, not when there were so many other girls he could have. Her heart sank just thinking about it.  
  
They left for Lucius Malfoy's office around 2:30 so they would make it on time. Hermione was still a bit nervous of what she had to do, but Draco kept reassuring her that it was nothing but filing folders and things like that. He promised to help her out as much as possible.  
  
Lucius only nodded to them as they entered the large, pale grey office. He kept everything neat and in order. There was not a piece of paper on his desk that didn't need to be there, with the exception of the folders that needed to be filed in the room that was attached. Also, there was one large bookcase behind the ebony desk where Lucius was furiously writing, and shelves, which held few pictures. In front of the desk there were two black leather chairs.  
  
Draco grabbed the stack of papers off the corner of the desk and led Hermione into the attached room where there was nothing but filing cabinets.  
  
He showed her where the different files went and told her to make sure that everything was in alphabetical order. As he had promised, it was simple.  
  
It took them a few hours to sort through everything. The number of filing cabinets complicated things a bit, but it wasn't so bad.  
  
As Hermione was reading the file names to figure out where to put them, she came across one that read "Death Eaters." She had remembered hearing about a gang in London with that name. Their leader called himself Lord Voldemort. They basically went around killing those who didn't support them. Rumor had it that Voldemort was killed and came back from the dead, but no one really knew for sure. She decided not to worry about it, and perhaps ask Draco if he knew anything later that night.  
  
By six o'clock, they had finished filing all the original folders, but were soon given many more from some of the other employees that would take the rest of the night.  
  
At nine, Lucius came in and told them that they could return home and he would be there in a few hours.  
  
"Where does he go after he gets out of here that it takes him two hours to get home?" Hermione asked Draco once they were back on the dark streets of London.  
  
Draco just shrugged. "Don't know. He used to come home right away, but that was before mother died."  
  
"Oh." She decided to leave it at that, not wanting to talk about parents again.  
  
Draco understood why she didn't pursue the topic any further. He put her arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. To his surprise, she didn't object to their sudden closeness and let him leave it there for the rest of the walk home.  
  
Hermione collapsed onto the bed in Draco's room and looked up at his ceiling. She was surprised when he crawled on top of her and lowered his mouth to hers. Their tongues battled passionately.  
  
After a few minutes, Draco broke away and whispered, "Do you wanna go out with me?"  
  
A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips as she pulled him back down for another heated kiss.  
  
"So is that a yes?" he asked after he broke away again.  
  
"That's a hell yes."  
  
"And what about the dance next Friday? Wanna go with me?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Draco smirked and laid next to Hermione on his bed. "And what will Potthead and the Weasel think? Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head. "Betraying them for me."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am not betraying them. Ever since Harry and Kelly started going out, it's like I'm not even here. I don't know what's gotten into them, but I wanna know. Plus, they hafta learn to respect my decisions whether they approve or not. Last time I checked, I'm a big girl and I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Sure about that?" he teased.  
  
She smacked him playfully across the head then stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco pouted.  
  
"I need a shower. I'll be right back in like fifteen minutes. Do you have a problem with that?" Without waiting for a response she said, "Good. See you then."  
  
~  
  
The week went by fairly quickly with Hermione and Draco basically following the same routine. Wake up, eat, lounge around, work, come back home, shower, and sleep. It wasn't all that boring though. They rather liked being by themselves without having anyone around to say anything.  
  
They went back to school on Tuesday. Neither wanted to, but they didn't exactly have much of a choice.  
  
They held hands as they slowly walked to the school. Hermione brought up a good point along the way. "You know I go home tonight?"  
  
"Already? Can't you stay a while longer?"  
  
"I would love to, but I don't know what's gunna happen yet when I go home. It'll be like Christmas all over again for Danny and Dylan. They're probably going through withdrawal since I'm not there for them to beat up."  
  
Draco's eyes darkened at the mention of their names. "If they do anything to you, I'll kill them. I don't want you to have to go through that. They shouldn't be doing that to you. You deserve better."  
  
"That won't stop them, Draco, we both know that."  
  
"I'll make them stop."  
  
Hermione smiled sadly up at him. She knew that he couldn't do anything to make them stop, but it was nice to think he could.  
  
In the courtyard, Harry and Ron were looking everywhere for Hermione. They saw her walking down the street with Draco. Just before they entered they courtyard, Harry and Ron saw them kiss. Both boys became filled with anger, but they promised that they wouldn't do anything to Draco for Hermione's sake. They decided that they wanted her to be happy.  
  
As Hermione was about to walk past Harry and Ron, she heard her name. "Hermione! Oy Hermione!"  
  
She turned to face Harry and Ron. Draco stopped next to her. "What do you guys want?" she asked irately.  
  
"To apologize," Harry said. "We were both assholes for not trusting your decision and we want you to be happy"  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione, I didn't mean to get so upset with you last week. I was being stupid. Can you forgive us?" Ron added.  
  
Hermione looked between the two and saw in their eyes that they truly were sorry. It took her a few seconds to make up her mind, but she really didn't want to lose her two best friends in the world, and nodded slightly.  
  
Draco decided to go over and talk to his friends and left Hermione to talk to hers. Things were pretty much back to normal. Well with the exception of Hermione and Draco's relationship. 


	6. Bruised and Broken

CHAPTER 6~ Bruised and Broken  
  
The day went pretty smoothly. Nobody really bothered Draco or Hermione about their relationship. Lana and Kelly wanted to here all about the "steamy details" of the week. Hermione just rolled her eyes and swore that nothing happened, but that didn't seem good enough for them. They kept asking her all day, but she finally just told them to stop asking because it was pissing her off, and they shut their mouths.  
  
Draco walked Hermione home that day. She was shaking with fear the whole time. He told her that he'd walk her in, but she said not to, because it would just prolong the inevitable.  
  
At her door, Hermione kissed Draco goodbye. "I'll call you as soon as I get home," he promised as she shut the door.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes briefly as she turned and saw her brothers already waiting for her. There was a fake smile spread across both of their faces.  
  
"Hermione, my dear, dear, loving sister, how are you?" Dylan said joyfully. "Where have you been all week? We've been worried sick about you."  
  
"You left with no note, no indication as to where you were going? How could you possibly do that to us?" Danny added in the same tone.  
  
Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. She knew they were getting down to the point sooner or later. She placed her bags on the floor to prepare herself for what was to come.  
  
Both boys advanced on her, cracking their knuckles, and looking demonic. "We had no one to take out our aggression on all week," Danny continued through clenched teeth.  
  
Dylan grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to them. "Don't. You. Ever. Do that to us again. Understand?"  
  
When Hermione didn't answer he threw her into the wall. Her head hit with a loud, sickening crack. She fell to the floor and put her hands up to her head where it hit. When she brought them back down, she noticed blood on them. Not wanting to show them she was weak, she stood up and looked them both in the eye.  
  
"You should learn when to give up," Danny hissed. "You'll just end up getting hurt." He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back until it broke.  
  
The pain was unbearable. Her head was pounding, and now she only had one arm to try to defend herself with. Still, she wouldn't show them how hurt she really was.  
  
Danny smacked her across the face, which left her with a bloody nose and a bruise around her left eye.  
  
While her head was down, Dylan took the opportunity to shove her onto the floor and kick her in the stomach while Danny kicked her back.  
  
She knew there was nothing she could do but deal with the pain. It would be over in a few minutes, and she'd be able to fix herself up.  
  
But it didn't stop. They just kept kicking her and pounding on her as if she were a punching bag. They wanted to hear her scream and cry in pain, but she refused. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of getting what they wanted.  
  
A creaking on the old, rickety stairs caused the two boys to stop the brutal attack on their sister. "What the 'ell is goin' on here?" Derek Granger yelled.  
  
"Nothing," Danny and Dylan responded together stepping in front of Hermione's broken body.  
  
"I'm not as think as you drunk I am, now get out of the way. Let me see wha' you di'." Reluctantly the boys stepped out of the way to give their father a clear view of his only daughter. "Herm'one? Tha' my lil Herm'one?"  
  
She peered up through her bruised eyes into the face of her father. He looked very worried about her, but she didn't know what happened next because her eyes fell heavy and she passed out.  
  
~  
  
The next time Hermione opened her eyes, she was in a very bright room with bandages on her head, I.Vs in her right arm, a sling on left arm, and a nurse apparently checking to see if she was all right. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice hardly above a whisper.  
  
"You're in the hospital, dear. You took a brutal beating. You should really try to get some rest," the nurse responded.  
  
"I think I've gotten enough rest, thank you." She turned her head away from the nurse and looked out the door of her room. She saw Draco with his head in his hands looking quite distraught.  
  
He looked up and saw that her eyes were open and walked into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and scooped Hermione up into a hug.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He pulled back quickly.  
  
"That's quite all right," she assured him. "How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I promised I'd call you as soon as I got home. Your father answered the phone and said he was bringing you here because you were beaten up."  
  
Hermione looked a little downcast. "How long have I been out? I know I passed out, but for how long?"  
  
"About four hours. I've been worried sick the whole time. And the nurses were being real bitches too. They wouldn't answer any of my questions. I wanna shoot them. Can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?"  
  
She shook her head. "Just don't leave me," she pleaded.  
  
"I won't," he promised. "I didn't want to leave you this afternoon. I sure as hell won't leave you now. Oh, by the way, your father and your brothers are down at the local prison. Something about child neglect on your father's part and abuse on your brothers'."  
  
She nodded. "Where will I go when I get out of here? How long 'til I get out of here?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I'm sure Father will let you stay with us. And as for when you can leave, I have no idea. They told me nothing."  
  
Hermione sighed as she attempted to shift over to make more room for Draco. Her head started pounding, and she moaned in pain. Never in her life did she picture herself ever ending up in the position she was in then. She hated it. The only thing she was grateful for was Draco.  
  
"You don't have to move over," he said softly. "I'm fine right here. I don't want you to be hurt more than you already are."  
  
She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes. He could tell that she was really hurting, but she would never admit it. She was very strong, and didn't like to show her pain; Draco knew that very well. Her eyes deceived her though. He could see her emotions pouring out through them.  
  
He placed his hand over hers and kissed her sweetly. He knew he needed her, and he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
The nurse came back a few minutes later. "You'll have to leave, sir. Visiting hours are up."  
  
Hermione looked at the nurse incredulously. "You can't make him leave! I don't wanna be alone. Please, can't he stay? I don't have anyone else." Draco looked up at her pleadingly, and she gave in and left the room once more.  
  
Hermione attempted to move over once again, and this time succeeded. Draco took off his shoes and laid down next to her.  
  
"Draco, it hurts so much," Hermione mumbled. "I hate to say this, but it does."  
  
"I know it does," he whispered. "I know. You don't have to always act so strong, you know. You can let your guard down once in a while."  
  
She nodded. "It makes me feel week though, and I don't like feeling weak. I don't like crying and complaining, especially not to you. I wanna be strong for you, Draco, but I'm scared. I'm so scared. I've got nothing left now, except for you."  
  
"Shh. You still have Potter and Weasley, and Lana and Kelly. They're all still there for you and will always be."  
  
"But you're the only one here for me now, when I need you most."  
  
"That's only because they don't know yet. They'd be here if they knew. I can assure you. Why don't you get some sleep? It's late and you've had a rough night."  
  
"I will. Goodnight."  
  
"'Night." He kissed her one last time before she drifted off into dreamland.  
  
~  
  
Hermione was released the next morning. The doctors told her to stay out of school for the day, but said she could return the next.  
  
Draco and Hermione stopped by Hermione's house so that she could grab some clothes and whatever else she would need. It was difficult for Hermione to walk since her legs were badly bruised. Draco let her lean on his to steady herself and not put all her weight on her legs, so that made things a little easier.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch in Draco's room. Her head had stopped bleeding, but her body was still covered in all sorts of bruises. Draco was afraid to touch her really for fear of hurting her more.  
  
He sat down beside her and asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Draco, I'm fine, don't worry so much. I'm not gunna fall apart if you touch me," she reassured him.  
  
He nodded, but still looked really worried. "I just feel like it's my fault. I didn't stay behind to make sure you'd be okay. I wasn't thinking."  
  
Hermione kissed him to make him shut up. His mumbling was annoying her. Nothing was his fault. It would have happened whether he had been there or not. Nothing would have stopped Danny and Dylan from abusing her.  
  
Draco appeared much calmer when Hermione broke away from him. Hermione rested her head on his lap and looked up into his grey eyes. He placed one hand on her stomach and the other over her hand. His eyes held all the caring in the world.  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you?" he questioned.  
  
She shook her head. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay with Draco. His presence was enough for her.  
  
Her hand was trembling from the cold. For some reason, she was feeling the cold around her now. She didn't like the feeling.  
  
Draco felt the tremors in her hand and ran his back and forth over it in attempts to create some heat from the friction between their skin. It seemed to work a little bit after a while because she stopped trembling, but soon feel into a deep sleep.  
  
He smiled slightly as he stood and lifted her from the couch. He placed her body on the bed then went downstairs to find some food for her for when she awoke.  
  
Anna questioned him when he went into the kitchen as to why he was home and not in school and he explained the situation to her. The look of shock that took over her features would have been funny if it had not been such a serious situation.  
  
"Oh, Master Draco, is she all right? Is there anything I can get for her? Do you need me to do anything for you?" she asked quickly.  
  
"No, no, she's all right. I've got it all covered for right now, but if I need your help, I won't hesitate to call you," he assured her as he brought some food up to his room.  
  
Hermione awoke a few hours later. She had a splitting headache and searing throughout her entire body. Her eyes scanned the room and she found Draco lounging on the couch. He appeared to e asleep, but as she shifted her weight on the bed, his head snapped toward her and a smile graced his face as he saw she was awake.  
  
With a few long strides, he was standing beside the bed and knelt down next to her. "Hey, how you feeling?"  
  
She smiled a little. "I'm really hungry. Other than that I'm all right."  
  
Draco smiled and brought a tray of sugar cookies and vegetables over to her.  
  
"Now, this is a very balanced meal," she said sarcastically as she picked up a cookie and devoured it.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I had something up here for you. I could've been the bad boyfriend and made you walk all the way downstairs to fend for yourself."  
  
"I wouldn't have been surprised if you had done that. That would be in your character, right?"  
  
"Maybe if we were dealing with Pansy or someone like her, but I would never ever do that to you." They both shared a laugh as Hermione popped a carrot into her mouth.  
  
"Oh, and I called Father and explained to him what happened. He said it'd be fine if you stayed here."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you so much, Draco. You really are too good to me."  
  
He kissed her softly. "I don't think I'm good enough, but let's not get into all that again."  
  
~  
  
Hermione and Draco returned to school the next day. Hermione was feeling a little uncomfortable because of all the bruises on her face and the sling on her arm. Draco kept assuring her not to worry about it and that she didn't have to tell them a thing if she didn't want to. In truth, he didn't know what she was so worried about.  
  
They walked into the courtyard as usual. Harry, Ron, Lana, and Kelly all came rushing over to them.  
  
"We heard about what happened," Harry informed her.  
  
"Yeah, it was in the newspapers," Ron added.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Lana asked.  
  
"We were so worried," Kelly finished.  
  
Hermione blinked a few times and looked up at Draco. "I couldn't tell you," she muttered. "I was afraid to."  
  
They all looked at her sympathetically. Draco's arm was still wrapped protectively around her. He knew she didn't want all the attention she would get that day, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do to make it all stop.  
  
Everyone kept asking how she was, even people she didn't know or had never spoken to before. She tried her best to be polite, but she was finding it hard, and she just started telling everyone that she was fine and just wanted to be left alone. Some people took offense to it, but others understood where she was coming from and backed off.  
  
At lunch, Draco asked Hermione if she still wanted to go to the dance, she said that she did and also reminded him that it was Valentine's Day. His eyes popped open in surprise, as he seemed to have forgotten what day it was.  
  
"No way! Oh man, with everything that's been going on it totally slipped my mind. I'm sorry, hunnie. Is there anyway I can make it up to you. I am so sorry." He put his head down on the table.  
  
Hermione laughed a little and ran her hand up and down his arm. "Draco, it's all right. This isn't exactly my favorite holiday of the year. It's too cheery and everyone gets all lovey and it makes me sick."  
  
Draco snapped his head back up with a big grin on. "Well, in that case, I don't feel too bad then. I'm gunna go buy our tickets. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Hermione kissed him quickly and he walked out of the cafeteria. She sighed. She could see how he had forgotten, but for once she wanted Valentine's Day to be something special. Of course, she wouldn't let Draco see her disappointment. He had gone through enough for her, and she didn't want to trouble him anymore. He didn't need it.  
  
~  
  
Hermione and Harry met up with Ron after school, and Draco soon found his way over to her. "Ready to go," he whispered.  
  
She nodded and gave Ron and Harry a hug then walked with Draco back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
When Draco opened the door, Hermione saw the whole house filled with red roses and heart shaped balloons. There was red, white, and pink crepe paper hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Hermione looked around with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that he would have that all set up just for her. She turned around to look into his stormy grey eyes. "Is this all for me?"  
  
Draco smiled and nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. 


	7. Valentine's Day

CHAPTER 7~ Valentine's Day  
  
Hermione broke away from him gently. "You told me you forgot about Valentine's Day." She narrowed her eyes a little bit.  
  
Draco shrugged and led her into the dining room, where there was a table for two, set up with a candle in the middle. "It was convincing though. And I didn't want to ruin my surprise." He smiled down at her as he pulled her chair out. "How could you think I could forget about Valentine's Day? I've been planning this for a while now."  
  
Hermione sat down and watched Draco take his seat across from her. Happiness poured from her eyes. Never in her life had she felt like someone truly cared for her until now. She had always thought that she'd be alone forever; always wishing she had something more; always wanting what everyone else had. Now she had more. She had found her true love, the only person she could love. Her love for him went deeper than most high school relationships.  
  
They ate steak and lobster tails for dinner. Draco had spent a lot of money on everything for that night. Of course Anna cooked it while they were at school, but Draco had paid for everything.  
  
Hermione was more than surprised. She wanted something special for Valentine's Day, but she never thought he'd go all out just for her. After all, she was just Hermione. Draco helped her cut up her steak and open her lobster tail, since she only had one arm.  
  
After dinner, Draco said he wanted to take a walk. It was still light out, so Anna didn't have a problem with it.  
  
Hermione felt like she was walking on clouds. She was soaring. It was amazing that everything she never thought she would feel Draco made her feel. She couldn't even remember the last time someone had told her that they loved her, or the last time someone had wrapped their arms around her and held her close. No one had ever tried to steal her pain away. It almost felt unreal.  
  
Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as they walked through London. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Hermione. She was now the most important person in his life. He secretly vowed never to hurt her. Nothing would be worse that to have her mad at him.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What am I supposed to wear tomorrow night? I don't exactly have anything that could be considered even semi-decent. I don't own one skirt or one pair of khakis, nor do I have a nice shirt."  
  
Draco smiled a little. "If you want, we can go to the mall and I'll buy you something. Maybe I'll get you this lovely, tight red dress with spaghetti straps and will show some skin."  
  
She slapped him upside the head with her good arm. "The day you get me to dress in something like that will be the day the world ends. No way in hell am I wearing a dress."  
  
Draco pouted a little. "You won't even where one to our wedding?"  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide. She didn't think she had heard him right. "And when is that gunna be?"  
  
He laughed. "I don't know. Whenever we feel that we're mature and we have money and when I buy you a ring and then build up the courage to ask you. Then, of course, you'd actually have to say yes, which you probably wouldn't do anyway, just so you could see the look on my face. So I guess all that won't happen for a least a until we're out of high school."  
  
Hermione laughed as well. "And how much thought have you actually given to this subject?"  
  
"Um well none until like three seconds ago."  
  
Hermione shook her head as they walked into the mall. They didn't even bother to search for anything in their favorite stores. Instead they went into a store the normally stayed away from. Hermione chose a pair of khaki colored cargoes and a tight, black shirt.  
  
"Think they'd be mad if I wore a mesh shirt over it?" she asked Draco curiously as they headed back toward the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I would hope not. 'Cause I think that would look pretty cool."  
  
Anna gave them a stern look as they walked in. Draco immediately apologized for being out late, but he added that she never complains when they come home late from work. She argued that that was a different situation, but Draco shrugged and led Hermione up to his room.  
  
Hermione laid down on the bed, looking up at the seemingly interesting ceiling. A faint smile graced her thin lips. She was immediately disrupted as Draco climbed on top of her and covered her lips with his own. They're tongues fought for control.  
  
Hermione left her broken arm on his back and ran her right hand through his silky hair. Draco's hands ran under her shirt and he trailed them over her bare skin.  
  
A loud knock on the door broke them apart quickly. "What?" Draco snapped in an agitated voice.  
  
"Draco, I need to talk to you," Lucius said.  
  
"About what? Can't we talk tomorrow? I'm tired."  
  
"No, this is a matter we must discuss now."  
  
Draco sighed and looked longingly at Hermione. "I'm sorry. I'll be back in a little while." She nodded understandingly and watched him head out the door, looking back at her the whole time.  
  
Draco followed Lucius into his study and sat down in the leather seat across from his father. "What is it that must be discussed at this very second?" Draco asked with a hint of malice in his voice."  
  
"It is a manner of where you are headed in the future. I want you to start the meetings soon, Draco."  
  
Draco took a sharp intake of breath and glared at his father. "I've told you a hundred times, father, I will not join you and your gang of Death Eaters to kill innocent people for fun. That may be you, but it's definitely not me."  
  
"You will do as I tell you to do. I'm already not overly thrilled with your choice of a girlfriend. Sure she's a nice girl, but look at her parents. You should be with someone of class, who holds a high position in society."  
  
"We're not going through this again. Pansy and I aren't meant for each other. I don't even really like her. How can you expect me to like a girl like that? It's not happening. And as far as Hermione's parents, I don't give a damn who they are or were. She's not like them. I love her, and there's nothing anyone can say or do to make that feeling change." Draco's eyes were filled with anger, and it only seemed to get worse with every word he spoke.  
  
Lucius' stormy grey eyes looked right into Draco's. He could see himself mirrored in his son's eyes. He used to have many of the same thoughts as Draco. He used to believe in love; that was until his father arranged his marriage with Narcissa Black. That's when he became like his father. He began to hate the world and wanted his son to be just like him. The Malfoys were all the same. They were all cruel, cold-hearted bastards. It had always been that way.  
  
"You will do as I tell you, Draco, or you will suffer the consequences."  
  
"I choose to suffer the consequences. There is nothing that you can say or do to make things differently." Lucius stood and circled his desk so that he was standing directly in front of his only son. Draco looked up at his father with an unwavering glare. When Lucius' hand struck Draco's face, he still didn't look away. He couldn't feel the pain. He was used to it.  
  
Since that didn't seem to work, Lucius grabbed onto Draco's shirt and pulled him to his feet then kicked his legs out from under him. Once Draco was on the floor, Lucius began kicking him in the head and in the abdominal region. Draco took the beating without whimpering a cry.  
  
Once Lucius was satisfied with what he had done, he strode out of the study and into his bedroom.  
  
Hermione was pacing Draco's bedroom. It had been an hour since Lucius took Draco away. She was starting to get nervous. Suddenly the door opened and Draco came in. His head was bowed, and he looked utterly defeated.  
  
She hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't care that she was getting his blood all over her clothes.  
  
"What happened, Draco? Are you all right?"  
  
Draco held onto her tightly. "Yeah, I'm all right. Don't worry about me. I can take care of it. Just sit on the bed. I'll be right out, okay? I'll tell you when I clean myself up." She nodded slowly and moved over to the bed while Draco headed into the bathroom.  
  
He pulled his shirt over his head and examined the new bruises that his father left on his toned chest as well as old scars. He turned on the water and pulled a towel out from under the sink. He wiped all the blood from his face and out of his eyes and hair.  
  
Once he had cleaned up his face and tossed his shirt in the hamper, he went back into his room and found Hermione sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"See? I'm fine," he said with a shrug.  
  
Hermione nodded. "But you don't look fine. You've got bruises all over you. How often does that happen?"  
  
"Only when I openly disagree with him."  
  
"Is it my fault?" she asked softly. "Is it because of me? I can leave if you want me to. I'm sure I can stay with the Weasleys or Lana or Kelly or someone."  
  
"No, no, it's not that. It has nothing to do with you." He kissed her reassuringly.  
  
"What is it then?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked down at the floor. "He wants me to be like him; to follow in his footsteps; to be a mirror image of him; to live the life he does."  
  
"What do you mean, Draco?"  
  
"He wants me to be a Death Eater, Hermione. He's been one since before I could remember. The only thing stopping him in the past was my mother. Lately it seems like he wants this more than anything. I keep telling him no, but he won't hear it. He doesn't care about what I want. He wants me to be a Malfoy. He wants from me what I cannot give him. My heart isn't black like most people think it is." He still didn't look up, but rather lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Hermione placed her hand on his chest. "I don't think you have a black heart, Draco. If that was true, you wouldn't have gone through all that trouble for me earlier."  
  
"But what if I can't escape this? What if this is inevitable? What if I my fate is to follow my father?"  
  
Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "Draco, you're stronger than that. We both know you are. Do not let your father make you believe any different. I love you, Draco. Please don't give up on your life. Don't let him influence you."  
  
Draco turned his melancholy eyes to his girlfriend; the one person who made him feel alive. She truly believed in him. He wouldn't give up on her, on their relationship. He took his hand in hers and pressed it to his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to get upset with you."  
  
"It's quite all right. I understand where you are coming from."  
  
Draco smiled down at her and kissed her. Of course she was right. He could do anything he set his mind to. He wouldn't let his father get to him. Nothing was going to ruin the relationship with the woman he loved. There was nothing that could bring them apart.  
  
Hermione fell asleep with her head rested on Draco's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.  
  
~  
  
The next evening was the Valentine's Day Dance. Hermione was still a little nervous since she had never been to a dance in her life. She preferred to stay away from social functions. Draco kept reassuring her that she'd be fine; it was, after all, just a dance.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said softly as they walked toward the school. "I can't dance. I never could. I'm gunna make you look stupid."  
  
Draco smiled a little and squeezed her hand lightly. "Don't worry about it, I can't dance either. We can just do the slow dance if you want and we can just hang out the rest of the time."  
  
That was fine by Hermione, so she nodded in agreement. Her arm was still feeling sore, but she refused to complain. Whenever someone asked her how she was, she said she was fine and left it at that. Draco understood and stopped asking her if she needed anything.  
  
The gym was decorated with red, pink, and white hearts. Soft music was already playing. The D.J. was set up in the front. The place looked so different than it usually did. It was nice to see a change for once.  
  
As it drew nearer to seven, more and more people began arriving, some with dates and some without. No matter whom they were with, however, everyone seemed pretty happy.  
  
Harry, Ron, Lana, and Kelly all showed up together. They all said their hellos and shared hugs all around. Hermione was glad that her friends finally knew the truth about what happened and that they would be there for her when she needed them most.  
  
Draco practically dragged Hermione out into the center of the gym to dance with her. Never before had he actually wanted to dance with someone, but he had a sudden urge to hold her close as their bodies moved together to the slow steady beat of the music. Hermione was a bit nervous as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went to her waist.  
  
The world felt like it melted away. It was just the two of them. At that moment nothing else mattered; not the fact that Hermione no longer had a family; not all the times they had fought in the past; not how it seemed as if they could never be accepted. The only thing that mattered was that they were together.  
  
After a while, they decided to take a break. Hermione sat down at a small table by the door to cool down a bit while Draco went to get them some water.  
  
Blaise Zabini sat down next to Hermione and smiled up at her. "Well, you do look stunning tonight," he said pleasantly.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you talking to me?" she questioned.  
  
"Do you see anyone else around? Of course I'm talking to you." Hermione just nodded, but said nothing in return. "So how is everything going? How's your arm?"  
  
"Fine. Everything is just fine. And just so you know, I do not want or need your sympathy. I could really care less if you felt bad about what happened to me."  
  
Blaise smirked a little bit. "That's nice because I'm not here to give you my sympathy. I'm here to make sure Draco's treating you okay. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Draco is treating me just fine. As your best friend, I would expect that he tells you about what's going on, so don't give me any bullshit. Why don't you tell me what you really want and be on your way?"  
  
"Well, since you put it that way.I heard that Draco and Pansy have been talking a lot lately. This is what she tells me anyway. I think she's gunna break up with me and have him break up with you so that they can go out again."  
  
Hermione didn't believe him. Draco loved her and disliked Pansy greatly. "That's ridiculous! He wouldn't do that."  
  
Blaise shook his head with a sad look. "I hate to tell you this way, but look over at the table with all the drinks."  
  
Sure enough Pansy had her arm slung over Draco's shoulder, but she couldn't see his face. It appeared that he was trying to shrug her off, but Hermione's heart stopped when Pansy pressed her lips to his. Draco immediately pulled away, but Hermione didn't see. She looked down at the table and let a few tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione," Blaise said with sympathy in his voice. After that, he walked off to find Pansy.  
  
Pansy smiled as she saw Blaise approaching her. "Well this should be interesting," she said. "Maybe this will sway Drakey's mind into finally becoming a Death Eater."  
  
Draco sat down next to Hermione at the small table. "Go away!" she said loudly. "I don't even want to see you."  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what you saw, but I did not do anything to make Pansy kiss me. I didn't even kiss her back. I pulled away from her." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away from him.  
  
"Blaise said that you and her have been talking a lot lately. Is that true?"  
  
"No! Hermione, I hate her! Why the hell would I want to talk to someone like her when I have someone like you? I love you. You have to believe me."  
  
Hermione finally looked up into his eyes. "Why should I? Draco, give me one good reason why I should believe you. You seemed nice and friendly with her over there."  
  
Draco could feel his temper rising although he tried to keep himself controlled. "I don't know what I have to do to make you see that you are the only woman I love. I want nothing to do with whatever Blaise and Pansy have planned. They are obviously trying to break us up, and if you believe them over me they'll get their wish."  
  
Hermione dried her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "So you mean to tell me that Pansy means absolutely nothing to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you love me more than anything else in this world?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione. I don't know how you could think any different."  
  
Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and let him hold her. "I'm sorry, Draco. I love you so much. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
He rubbed her back gently in a soothing manner and kissed the top of her head. "It's all right. I probably would have reacted the same way you did. Just know that I would never hurt you. No matter what, I will be there for you, and nothing and no one will change that."  
  
Hermione nodded. She looked up at him once again and kissed him passionately.  
  
Blaise and Pansy scowled at the scene that unfolded before them. It wasn't supposed to turn out that way. They'd have to come up with a new idea to get their friend to join them. No matter what, they would find a way. They had a deal with Lucius, and they would not let him down. 


End file.
